


Beautiful

by cant_we_just_be_happy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Wolfstar - Fandom, marauders - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_we_just_be_happy/pseuds/cant_we_just_be_happy
Summary: Remus doesn't think he's beautiful. Not in the least. Sirius is determined to make Remus see what he sees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly sappy/fluff, gets a bit nsfw, but not too much.

The crackling fire across from the sofa made Remus glow. Sirius was trying to focus on his work, he was inspired by Remus’s dedication to his book, but every time Sirius got stuck on the next word of his Potions essay, he would turn and get lost in Remus’s beauty, as cheesey as it sounded.

Sirius was pretty sure that he had the entire right side of Remus’s face memorized by now. Even to the way his hair curled. Remus hated the length of his hair and desperately wanted Marlene to cut it for him, but Sirius may or may not have bribed Marlene to keep putting it off because he absolutely loved Remus with long hair.

His freckles were much more noticeable from this close. Sirius couldn’t help but smile at the way they were sprinkled evenly across his cheeks and nose.

His eyelashes were dark and long and breath-taking to Sirius. His cheekbones were high and made him look very professional which Sirius knew for a fact that he really wasn’t. And the thin, white scars that were scattered over, despite how much Remus hated them, made him who he was, and Sirius loved them just as much.

“Quit staring at me, I’m trying to concentrate.” Remus laughed, glancing over at Sirius who was gazing happily up at him.

“But, you’re so beautiful.” Sirius murmured, nuzzling his head softly against Remus’s shoulder, his hair tickling Remus’s neck.

“You always say that.” Remus rolled his eyes, but, nevertheless he wrapped one arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, holding him closer.

“Because it’s true.” Sirius whispered, looking up at his warm, brown eyes.

Remus shook his head and turned back to his book, “Yeah, sure.”

“Remus.” Sirius sat up and pulled the book out of Remus’s hand, despite his noise of protest and useless grabs for it, “Why don’t you ever believe me when I say you’re beautiful? Trust me, you’re magnificent. I can’t get enough of you.”

Remus’s face flushed and he shook his head and looked towards the fire, no longer facing Sirius, “You know that I’m not, Pads.”

Sirius let out a sigh and gently tucked a curl behind Remus’s ear, letting his hand linger as he ran his fingers through his hair. “You are, Remus. Why don’t you see what I see?”

Remus shut his eyes and let himself enjoy with feeling of Sirius combing through his hair. “Because I’m a monster, Sirius. Monsters aren’t beautiful.”

“You’re not a-”

“Sirius.” Remus cut him off quickly, “I am a monster. What else would you call me? Given the chance, once a month, part of me would jump at the opportunity to kill something. Or someone. Doesn’t that scream ‘monster’ to you?”

“That’s not a part of you, Moons.” Sirius whispered, drawing closer to Remus, wanting to get his full attention, but he refused to look at him. “The wolf in you isn’t you. It was something forced upon you, but it doesn’t reflect anything about yourself. Remus, do you want to kill me right now?”

Remus looked up in surprise, his eyes wide, “What? No! Of course not!”

“Exactly.” Sirius was happy to have Remus’s eyes on him again so he cupped his cheeks with his hands to keep him from turning away again, “Because you are not a monster.”

“Sirius.” Remus sighed, looking down sadly, “If you’re telling the truth and you really do find me… well, you know… then I want you to know I’m truly thankful for that, but I will never see what you see. It’s pointless to try and make me.”

“Telling the truth?” Sirius’s eyebrows pushed together in confusion, “Well, of course I’m telling the… Remus, you are breath-takingly beautiful and you can’t even… Come on, come with me.”

“What?” Remus was the confused one this time as he watched Sirius stand up and extend a hand towards him. He took it without hesitating and allowed Sirius to hoist him up and pull him along towards the boy’s dormitory. “What are you doing?”

“Showing you how beautiful you are.” Sirius answered simply as the pair reached the top of the stairs and turned into their dormitory. Sirius shut and locked the door behind them. “Sit on my bed.” Sirius gestured for Remus to move and he obeyed, watching as Sirius pulled the curtains shut, blocking out the sunlight and went around to each candle in the room, lighting them one by one.

“Sirius.” Remus managed to laugh, feeling a little nervous about what was to come, “What are you doing?”

Sirius was moving Remus into a laying position and soon hovered over him, straddling his hips and looking down at him with a sad smile. “I’m going to kiss the parts of you that I find the most beautiful.”

“Okay.” Remus nodded, gulping quietly. Sirius had such an intense gaze sometimes, and Remus still wasn’t used to the way he looked at him. It was an overwhelming amount of attention.

Sirius leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to Remus’s forehead, causing his eyebrows to furrow together. He wasn’t quite sure where Sirius would kiss him, but he truly was not expecting his forehead. That had never been a particularly attractive part of the human body, in his opinion.

Sirius continued, leaving short but sweet kisses along the entire length of his forehead and temples. He dipped down lower, his lips pressing against one ear and then the other, his eyebrows, his cheeks, even his eyelids. Remus let out a small giggle as he was forced to shut his eyes. It felt ridiculous.

His nose was sprinkled with kisses in a matter of seconds, then his jaw, his chin, and finally, his lips. Sirius lingered there a few seconds longer, one hand taking a gentle fistfull of his curls to pull Remus closer, before he pulled away and began to tug the hem of Remus’s shirt up and Remus, whose eyes had still been closed, quickly opened them and looked up at Sirius in confusion.

“C’mon.” Sirius prompted him to shimmy out of his shirt and Remus did. Sirius’s fingertips trailed down Remus’s chest as he leaned down again and pressed his lips to his jaw once more. He moved to his neck, trailing soft kisses down and across his adam’s apple and the sides of his neck. Remus hummed softly as Sirius kissed a spot he knew to be especially sensitive. Sirius slowed his kisses for a few moments to suck softly on Remus’s tender skin, biting down softly as Remus let out an appreciative, breathy moan. Then Sirius continued. Down his arms, his hands, and his fingers. Sirius made sure to kiss everywhere. His lips touched every inch of Remus’s collarbone and went down his chest, somehow covering every possible part of his skin in soft kisses. His lips pressed especially soft when he reached Remus’s nipples.

Remus arched his back slightly, his eyes shut, enjoying the sensation, but Sirius continued still. The kisses went down his ribcage and sides, but when he reached his stomach, Remus couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed again. How long was Sirius going to go for? Surely he would get tired and give up soon. Remus reached down and softly pet Sirius’s hair as he continued. When Sirius grazed his hips, Remus let out a sigh, not doing anything to stop Sirius from undoing his belt and inching off his jeans until they were past his ankles and tossed carelessly to the side.

Sirius’s fingers curled gently around the waistband of his underwear as he looked up at Remus who still had his eyes closed.

“May I?”

Remus simply nodded, a small smile on his lips. Sirius had seen him naked countless of times, but he loved the fact that he always asked for permission.

Remus lay completely bare now underneath Sirius, who leaned down, and continued leaving kisses. Sirius could see his growing arousal but Sirius simply left a few chaste kisses down Remus's length, before going to kiss his thighs. His knees and shins were covered completely in kisses, then his ankles, then even the tops of his feet. Sirius left the final kiss and pulled himself up to kiss Remus’s lips again, and then sat up.

“Flip over, M’ns.”

“You don’t have to keep going, Sirius, I get your point.” Remus smiled softly up at him.

“I want to, Remus. Flip over, please.”

Remus let out a sigh, but did as he was told, laying on his stomach, tilting his head to the side to rest on one cheek as he felt Sirius kiss the back of his head. He let himself shut his eyes as Sirius continued.

Down the back of his neck, his shoulder blades, his arms and elbows. Down his spine, making Remus shiver, and then the rest of his back. The swell of his bum, down his cheeks, and to the backs of his thighs, He pressed his lips softly to the backs of each knee, causing Remus to shiver. It tickled. Down his calves, ankles, and, finally, his feet.

Remus assumed he was done, and he was about to turn back around, when Sirius began to work his way back up, this time kissing him in random, spread out places. A few on the back of his thigh, three on the small of his back, a few over his shoulder blade, a couple of kisses on the back of his neck.

Sirius flipped Remus over onto his back and started at his feet again. Now that he could see, he realized exactly what Sirius was doing. Sirius’s lips pressed tenderly to every single pale scar on his body and Remus simply watched, feeling his heart grow heavy. He watched the sincerity on Sirius’s concentrated face. There were quite a few covering his chest, and Sirius got them all, even the small ones that Remus hadn’t even truly noticed. Then his neck, his jaw, and his face.

When Sirius pressed his lips to the final scar, right below Remus’s right eye, he felt something cold and wet fall onto his nose. Sirius looked up quickly, his eyes full of concern as he watched tears well up in Remus’s eyes, sliding down his cheeks and staining the pillow underneath him with water.

“Oh, Re…” Sirius whispered, brushing away a few tears and laying down beside his boyfriend, pulling him close, “I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m sorry, I thought-”

Sirius was cut off by a kiss. It was wet and sloppy and Remus eventually had to pull away because his sobs grew to be too much, but it was perfect.

“You didn’t upset me.” Remus choked out, burying his head in Sirius’s shoulder, neither of them minding how his tears soaked through his shirt. “I j-just… The way you… N-no one has ever cared for me so much before… I’m t-trying to stop crying, I am. I s-sound like such a b-baby.” Remus hiccuped, clutching Sirius’s shirt tightly, holding him close.

“You don’t sound like a baby.” Sirius whispered, running his hand soothingly down Remus’s back, feeling the ridges of his spine as he did so. “It’s okay to cry.”

“I love you, Sirius.” Remus whispered into his shoulder as tears continued to spill down his face. “So much.”

Sirius stayed silent for a few moments. No one had ever said those words to him and truly meant them like Remus did. James would throw around a simple, “Love you, Pads”, which was enough to make Sirius feel happy and cared for for days, but growing up, not one of his family members ever said those three words together to him. It just wasn’t something they did. Sirius’s heart swelled at Remus’s confession and he buried his nose into his curls, inhaling his wonderful scent of mint shampoo and the chocolate aroma that seemed to follow him everywhere.

“I love you, too, Remus.”


End file.
